Where've you been?
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: During her disapearance he searched desperately for her. Now that he'd found her what was he supposed to do? She'd forgotten every thing about her live and worst of all, their love for eachother.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**So...I got kinda bored of all the H.S. fanfics I was making so I decided to write this story of my wow char. and my friends!**

~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~

There was a lot of laughing, belching, boasting and mainly fighting. He lifts the mug of watered down wine to his lips and slowly sips it. The gentle burn that slithers down his throat isn't enough to stop the hard trembling of his body he believed was caused from the snow out side. His shoulders bounce again as a cry escapes his lips. The bartender turns to him and pats him on the shoulder.

"What's a big guy like you doing crying yourself out in a bar?"

Crashers lifts his head and stares into the dwarvs dark chocalote eyes before shaking his head, standing and exiting the bar. He stumbles out onto the snow, blood stains marking the snow after his heavy steps. His body felt heavy, and dead, and his heart just about there. A quiet whimper leaves his lips as he weakly makes his way to the path leading up to Iron Fordge, the place Elliane loved to be most of all. He suddenly falls to his knees than falls forward, the deep bloody wounds on his face and body now being relieved of that burning hot pain.

"ELLIANE!"

Crashers screams as he props himself onto his elbows. Only a year ago was the accident. Only a year ago he was still able to hug and kiss her, to tell her that was so deeply in love with her. Now, now was so different. He'd spent every day onto this one searching for her. He'd searched first in the badlands, where the accident had accured, then he became a bit dilusional and began searching in StormWind city and Iron Fordge in hopes that some one had found her and brought her back to ressurect her. But she had never been found. He couldn't find her any where. He wanted to search for her more but he knew there was nothing he could do. He lays in the snow crying, his head barely touching the snow as he doubles over into a ball. He'd never see her aqua blue eyes, or be able to hold her patite form in his arms ever again. He could barely remember her appearance or worst of all, her beautiful smile that lit a torch in his darkenned heart. The only thing he remembered crystal clear was the necklace he'd made for her, mainly because he had the same one, only with her choice of gem. She always wore the blue gemmed necklace and whenever they sat down to rest from fighting she'd rub her thumb over the words on the back. _Crash and Elli for eternity._ He told her a thousand times that he chose to love her for eternity because forever wasn't long enough. He reaches his shaky fingers beneath the collar of his trippled shirts and pulls out his necklace. He stares down at the green gem then flips it over and reads the words as many times as he can before the tears blur his vision again. If only he had kept her closer to him in the instance. If only he had killed the first two beast that had attacked his beloved druid. He should've seen them, he should've looked for them. He should'nt have brought her to such a dangerous place. She couldn't handle it on her own, she could only heal him from afar.

He sits up slowly and pulls out his hearth stone. In a minute he was sitting on the concrete ground of StormWind Citys trade terrace. He tumbles onto his feet and into an inn where he asks for a medic. He lays down on the bed and falls asleep before the medic is even called.

Crash opens his eyes and for a second saw Elliane starring down at him before the medic was revealed. He didn't bother freaking out any more, it'd happened a thousand times during her disappearance that he knew it wasn't truelly her anymore. He smiles softly and thanks the woman before getting off the bed and looking around.

"Sir, you must'nt arise, your body is too damaged. You must lay and rest so that your body may be as strong as your persistance."

Crash shakes his head and walks down the path way to the docks. It took an hour but finally he arrived. He hurries to the boat and stumbles on. He sits on the stairs as he thinks of his beloved Elliane and how much he needed her at the very moment. His chest rises and falls slowly as he is introduced to the lesser pain of his wounds. Suddenly a shadow stretches past Crash and onto the floor. He looks up at the platinum haired night elf behind him.

"It's been a year since I've actually been able to speak to you in person Crash, writing letters really does ill to your hands, you usually have a hard time when fighting!"

Ellyn chuckles. Crash smiles and nods.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Ellyn shakes his head while patting Crashs shoulder.

"Any luck finding Elliane?"

This time Crash shakes his head, only he doesn't bare a smile but a frown. He runs a hand through his hair then sighs.

"I'm headed to Darnassus, I wish to pray to the Godess Elune to return her to me."

Ellyn smiles nodding and looks up at the sky as if in thought.

"I haven't seen Sandtor in a while, how do you think he's dealing with her loss"

Crash shrugs at the name of Ellianes ex and his best friend. He turns to look at Ellyn then sighs again.

"I don't know."

"Most likely not as hard as you have it. She was in love with you by the way. All she did when you were gone was tell me about how amazing you were and how handsome. You're quite handsome Crash!"

Crash blushes and smiles softly. He leans forward.

"Tell me more."

He whispers, his heart beating softly. Ellyn nods and looks back at the sky.

"When I watched over her for you she'd tell me everything I knew about you two, in a different point of view, thus I acknowledged a new meaning of love. You two were so-"

"What would she say, Ellyn?"

Ellyn chuckles softly and waves his hand motioning an apology.

"The first story she told me was of how you two met. She was going to meet one of the members in the party she was in. When she arrived at Darnassus. The girl was talking with a handsome night elf hunter. She said she was happy to have ever met you. It was the best thing that had ever happened in her life."

Crash smiles again, missing her words and her smiles.

"When she became bored she'd sing about you and your adventures. Though the words she sang barely ryhmed and, or the songs were very off beat, I was pleased."

Ellyn ruffles Crashers hair and continues.

"You were the only thing she wanted to talk about."

Crash chuckles.

"She had a big mouth apparently."

Ellyn nods.

"She was so quiet when with you because she only wanted to take in your words, actions and love."

Crash blushes again then turns to look at the dock they had stopped by. Ellyn stands after Crash and follows him.

"Mind if I come along?"

Ellyn asks, Crash shakes his head. They walk through the red portal beneath the high rooted tree and leave Dark shore. Crash sighs remembering the times they had last been together. Ellyn turns to Crash and stares at his entire being for a while then speaks.

"Let me guess, you were attacked while searching for her in Iron Fordge and barely escaped?"

Crash nods as they arrive at the Moon Temple. Ellyn stops at the entrance and leans against one of the pillars.

"Go, you pray, I'll wait here."

He says to Crash as he turns back with a questioning look on his face. Crash nods and continues to the statue of the Godess Elune. He lowers himself onto his knees after approaching as closely as possible and bows his head. _Godess Elune, please, I loved her with all my heart. I can't bare the pain in my heart anymore. Please bring her back to me. Let me hold her again. I've never hurt her before, all I wish to do is love her. Please Elune..._ He opens his eyes and looks over to his left at the priestess starring down at him with white eyes. Her body seemed to glow and something about her made him feel warm and weightless.

_"Iron Fordge is where you must search for your Elliane. Return."_

Crash stares confused at the girl, not knowing how she knew Ellianes name. Suddenly the girls eyes return to a glowing aqua and her body stops glowing, the feeling of bliss was gone.

"oh, uh...what did I say? I'm sorry sir, to interupt your prayer."

Crashs eyes widen. Her voice was weak and vulnerable unlike the voice he'd first heard. He smiles and turns back to the statue, quickly thanking Elune then rushing back to Ellyn.

"I have to go back to IronFordge."

He says to Ellyn, Ellyn was still starring with wide eyes at the girl who had approached Crashers.

"D-did you see that? She was over powered by the Godess!"

Crash nods.

"Of course, she spoke to me!"

Ellyn turns back to Crash and nods.

"My hearthstone is set for IronFordge. Yours?"

"Storm Wind, I'll meet you on the path in Dun Morough."

Ellyn nods and waves as Crash sprints back to the protal to catch the boat, ignoring the pain of his still highly wounded body to find his Elliane.

**Thank you for reading and please do not forget to review! )-( **


	2. Chapter 2: Where've you been?

**So, here's chapter 2! There's a fight scene so I hope it's more exciting for you guys! OvO **

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own World De Warcraft! 0v0 totally worship Blizzard though so bleh! **

~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~

Her eyes open slowly, maybe as slowly as it took to make her heart start beating again. Her fingers twitch and a soft yawn escapes her lips. She looks to her right, slowly though, her neck was crampt and in too much pain. She stares into grey eyes with swirls of almond barely visible.

"W-where am I?"

She asks barely able to open her lips. The gnome on the stool smiles greatly.

"Shhhh! Don't talk! You're still too weak!"

He urges then jumps off the stool and hurries out of her sight. She stares at the wall behind the stool, it seemed familiar, as if she'd been there before. She closes her eyes and tries to remember what got her into this mess. Nothing came to mind, she couldn't remember anything.

"E-excuse m-me...w-why am...I here?"

The gnome hurries back with a bowl of stew with a cloud of delicious scented steam hovering over its bubbling surface.

"W-why is it...b-bubbling?"

"It's right off the oven miss! You should really eat, you haven't had anything in...well...a while now!"

The gnome says bringing the stew filled spoon to her face. She turns face slowly.

"w-what's i-in it?"

She asks trying to ignore her stomach growling from the sweet smell. Suddenly a knock is heard on the door causing the gnome to jump. She watches as the gnome hurries off of the stool, sets the soup down and runs to the door.

"Hey, I know I've asked this before but have you seen Elliane?"

"No, Crashers you have to stop with your dilusions."

"Mind if we check the place out then, gnome?"

"No, I don't Ellyn, stop trying to invade my privacy and leave."

"Well, if something comes-"

"You're hiding something! I know it, you're doing your little foot twitch!"

"Get out of my house!"

She looks up as two figures come into the room. They both stop frozen in shock. Crash quickly wraps his arms beneath her and hauls her into his arms. Ellyn turns back to the gnome.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The gnome is lifted off of his feet and slammed against the wall.

"Hold on, she just woke up she's too weak!"

Crash turns to the gnome with a dark glare on his face.

"How long have you had her? Why are there so many needle holes in her arms?"

Ellyn turns back to the gnome and slams him harder.

"What did you do to her?"

"I put her body to hibernate! I was testing one of my creations, okay? She's been asleep for a whole year now and finally I've awaken her and she's _alive! _ she didn't die! It worked! It worked!"

Ellyns hand smashes against the gnomes face.

"Stop boasting about your stupidities!"

"Let's go, Ellyn, we have her, she'll be okay now."

Crash growls hoping that Ellyn wouldn't kill the gnome now bleeding profucely from his nose. Ellyn glares at the gnome then throws him down and follows Crash out.

"Take off my cape and wrap it around her, she'll freeze."

Ellyn obeys then does the same with his cape. Elliane only stares at the blue haired night elf in confusion.

"W-who are...you?"

Crash didn't seem to hear her though, he was too busy talking to Ellyn about going to StormWind City. Ellyn shakes his head and points at Elliane.

"You can't ride a hypogriff with her in that condition! If she starts freaking out and tries to pull away from you, you could both fall to your death."

Ellyn growls trying to keep Crash alive so he could atleast celebrate finding Elliane. Crash looks over at him with a pleading face.

"Then what am I suppossed to do Ellyn? Let her freeze to death?"

Ellyn shakes his head.

"Let's take her inside IronFordge, you know, get her back into shape. Then we can work on getting her across the ocean."

Crash shakes his head.

"No, I need to get her back now."

"Get her back where?"

Ellyn practically screams. Crash drops onto his knees and pulls out his hearthstone. Ellyn grabs his wrist quickly.

"Crahsers, don't be foolish! No one has ever hearthed multiple people-"

Crash grins as the three of them now sit on the concrete ground in the Trade Terrace.

"...and lived..."

"I just did."

Crash grins, a bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face.

"That was pretty scary."

"Thank Elliane that she's in your arms, I'd kill you if she wasn't."

Ellyn growls as Crash stands and walks into an inn.

He kicks up his legs on the desk. A single hand motion is all that's needed to shut the blabbing gnome up, another has the two orks taking his life. He throws his head back and stares up at the ceiling and sighs.

"Send Ivory out to kill the hunter. Tell her...she will receive the greatest reward of all the gods."

"She's really alive!"

Sandtor cheers holding Elliane by her fore arms. She stares awkawrdly at every one surrounding her.

"You were extremely missed."

Ellyn says pointing at Crash who doesn't notice, he was to deep in his thoughts. Elliane pulls away and stares at the three guys.

"So...my name is Elliane...and I've been missing for a year now?"

Ellyn nods propping his elbow on Crashs shoulder.

"This guy here kept looking for you, every where with no limit to privacy or time."

Ellyn says ruffling Crashs hair.

"He almost got killed many times as well!"

Elliane looks over at Crash who was now looking at the ground in what seemed to be sorrow.

"Excuse us one sec."

Ellyn says pulling Crash away from the tiny group. Crash sighs and sits down once Ellyn stops.

"Why are you sad? You finally-"

"I'm a complete stranger to her."

Crash interupts placing his chin in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Ellyn crouches beside him and rubs his back.

"Look, many have said this so don't interupt, it's annoying. Make her remember you."

A few seconds pass before Crash looks back.

"Can I speak now? I don't want to interupt."

Ellyn slaps the back of his head and nods with a chuckle.

"Many have also said: I couldn't bring back the memories."

Crash almost whimpers at the end. Ellyn immediately stops smiling and looks before them at the small creek.

"Crash, don't be so down about this, you seen what Elune did for you. Trust me, she has a plan for you."

Crash nods, stands, and follows Ellyn back to the small camp fire where Sandtor tried eagerly to chat with the quiet druid. Elliane stands quickly and walks over to Crash. For a second he began to believe that she had remembered.

"Crash...thank you for finding me, but I really should be going now."

Crash looks at her confused, going where?"

She stares at his chest with an uncertain look then looks back up at him.

"Uhm...to...Storm Wind..."

It was the only name that came to mind. Crash gently grabs her shoulders receiving her full attention.

"We are in Storm Wind babe."

She pulls away and looks around.

"Really?"

Ellyn stands and walks over to her.

"Yeah, you're really here _again_."

Sandtor walks over to the three and stretches his arms up while yawning.

"You guys should show her around, I'll rest in the mean while, took me a complete hour or so to get here so I'm tiiiired!"

He says plopping back onto the bed, Ellyn turns to him and points an accusing finger.

"So much of what you said was wrong."

Elliane shakes her head but in the end the two other night elves had her by her forearms and were carring her down the ramp.

"This is the Dwarven District!"

Ellyn points out by standing on a giant statue of a dwarve and stretching out his arm to show how wide the area was.

"That wasn't needed."

Crash chuckles. Elliane slides her hand out of Crashs and looks away as he looks over at her. He grabs her instead by the shoulder and pulls him with her.

"Look there's tons of stuff here!"

Ellyn says then turns around to find them walking away from the district. He sighs and crosses his arms knowing where Crash was taking her.

"you really liked this park."

He says. Elliane looks up at the park and begins to gasp when she catches herself and stops. The grass was a beautiful glissening green that had patches of blue and yellow. A couple of ruby rosed shrubs bordered the out lines of the grass and a few benches sat in closer to the mid section. Crash grabs her hand and leads her into the park on one of the paths. They stop before a fountain and gaze at the clear water.

"You loved to run your fingers through it."

He whispers pulling her hand into the water and gently moving it around. A small smile comes onto her lips and she looks over her shoulder.

"Crash-"

She stops mid sentence, she'd forgotten what she was going to say, now, she barely even remember why this man was behind her holding her hand in the water.

"What is it? Do you remember?"

"CRASH!"

Crash turns around quickly to see Ellyn pointing South of where they stood.

"Storm Wind is being attacked! Get her to the hypogriffs now! Sandtor and I'll meet you in IronFordge!"

Crash nods and takes Ellianes hand. She pulls away and looks back at Ellyn who took off where they had come from.

"What about them?"

"Elliane, I left my weapons with them, if we're ambushed we'll die, let's get out of here before they spot us."

Elliane hesitantly nods and allows him to take her hand again. Suddenly she was running faster, beside Crash with a smile on her face. She loved competing with him. Crash looks over at her in shock. _Is she remembering? _He starts stepping harder and so does she. _Agh! She's remembering!_ He turns back to find that they had unfortunately run into a mob of orks that just so happened to guard the flight area. He stops immediately pulling Elliane into his arms.

One of the orks growls something that they couldn't understand and the other orks begin to laugh. Elliane looks from the orks to Crash and back. _We're going to die..._

"Stay back and don't attack them. I'll fight, you heal me."

Ellianes eyes widen at the familiarity of the sentence and Crash smiles as he realizes this.

"O-okay..."

She nods stepping back, Crash pulls out a small dagger he always had strapped to his calve. The ork he assumed to be the leader said something and thus it began.

Crash was swift and jumpy. He moved from one ork to the next. He flipped onto one orks back using another to jump from, and from there he'd stab into the left shoulder as deeply as possible hoping to reach the damned creatures heart.

"Elliane!"

Elliane turns around to see Ellyn and Sandtor rushing towards the two. She watches as they sprint past her and tackle the orks one by one, quickly killing them.

"Hurry, they're on our tails!"

Ellyn says waving Elliane to come to them. Sandtor, being the closes to her, dipped down and hauled her onto his shoulder. In that instance, an arrow zipped past and struck the blue haired elf in the thigh, knocking him back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Crash screams out in pain. Seeing how Crash was too heavy to carry Ellyn simply wrapped the hunters arm over his shoulders and lifted him onto his good leg.

"Up the ramp, hurry!"

Ellyn screams thanking Elune that it was two ramps and not one long set of stairs.

Once at the top Sandtor and Ellyn are forced to set the two to one side and pull out their weapons.

"C-Crash...are you okay?"

Elliane asks crawling over to him. Crash sighs with a nod.

"Didn't expect it."

He mumbles trying to pull out the arrow. Elliane takes hold of it and gentley slides it out. Crash lays his head back and stares at Ellyn and Sandtor through the corner of his eye as she uses her magic to heal the small wound.

"You remeber how to use your magic?"

Elliane nods then looks back over her shoulder. She lifts her arm to heal Ellyn who crashes against the wall when Crash pulls her arm back down.

"Don't, you'll catch their attention."

He stumbles onto all fours and crawls over to the dead flight master and picks up the mans sword.

"Stay here, I'm going to help."

"do you want me to help you?"

Crash shakes his head.

"These guys are like us, not the animals we'd kill before. They have a mind of their own."

He spins onto his feet and sprints at the orks. Elliane leans forth enough so she could see what was going on. Ellyn was using his sword to block an ork as it tried to slice into him. Sandtor stumbled over and peirced his sword through it's torso while Crash smashed into the other orks chest. They both fall to the ground and begin to brawl after losing their weapons. The ork that Sandtor had stabbed turns and smashes his fist into Sandtors face knocking him ontop of Crash making the three night elves vulnerable. One ork hovers over Crash and Sandtor while the other lifts his axe into the air and begins to bring it down aiming at Ellyn who slauntered weakly against the wall.

"NOOOO!"

Elliane screams falling onto her right hand and knees. Her left hand emiting a green source that knocked the ork infront of Ellyn through the wall. The other ork turns in her direction and smirks. One step is all it takes for the three night elves to jump on him. Ellyn hung half way on his back while Crash grabbed him by his giant waist and attempted to pull him back, Sandtor in the mean time grabbed his legs and pulled. With the sudden heavy weight and the propper jerking of his legs the ork collapses on his front. The three night elves hurry onto their feet and dash over to the hippogryphs, Crash picking up Elliane by the waiste and hurriedly mounting the giant eagle like lion. Elliane hugs onto Crash in fear of falling as they rise into the sky.

"Man! They almost had us there! Good job Elliane!"

Sandtor screams over the air. Elliane looks up and nods slowly.

"Not good job, they were going to kill her."

Ellyn yells back, Sandtor shakes his head.

"Nonsense! We've protected her from the day we all first met!"

Sandtor argues back. Elliane leans into Crashs back and closes her eyes.

"That was bad Elliane. I don't want to lose you again. No matter what, don't put yourself in danger."

Crash says low enough for only the two of them to hear.

"B-but Ellyn-"

"He's strong, he's taken more than a couple of stabs before, and you know this, trust me, you know this."

Elliane sighs and leans back against him again.

"Okay..."

**Thank you for reading and please do not forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Elves

**Yesh yesh, here's chapter three. The blood elf part is kinda like what happened with my sister and I! :) now we're friends with the blood elf dude. :) (He's cool)**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Worldy De Warcraft! 0v0 totally worship Blizzard though so bleh! **

~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~

They landed in Redridge, only feet away from the tower due to Ellyns spotting the flames that came from the flight area they were supposed to land in. Ellyn lead them into the tower and up the twisting stair case. Elliane sat beside Crash as the three males took their seats around the upper layer of the tower to watch the outside.

"It sure is nice to have you back Elliane!"

Sandtor says looking over his shoulder at Elliane who nods. Ellyn stands, unsheaths his sword and jumps down. A few humanoid screaches are heard and soon Ellyn came back up the stairs.

"Stupid freaks trying to eat the gryffiths."

He growls sitting down. Elliane stands up and slowly circles the area of the upper section of the tower. She stops and stares at the bundle of trees that held behind it what seemed to be a human. He was waving at her and telling her to come, he seemed urgent and very needed. She looks over her shoulder to see Crash turn away from her and jump down with Ellyn. She turns back and jumps off the ledge, quickly healing herself at the damage that was done.

"Elliane!"

Sandtor screams leaning from the top, Elliane looks up at him then turns running after the man that had now hurried into the woods.

"Hey!"

She screams at the man infront, he looks over his shoulder and motions for her to hurry. She does, she shifts into her cat form and leaps as far as she can to reach him quicker. As soon as she was only feet behind she formed back into an elf and before she knew it her wrist was entrapt in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

Elliane asks. Her eyes widen suddenly at the rough voice. The strange words that left the mans lips. He was speaking Orcish. She quickly tries to pull away but his grip was firm. She looks back over her shoulder to see that the other three were not in fact following them. The man pulls her arm to get her attention and leads her off that path until finally stopping.

"W-what are you doing?"

He slowly removes his armor than sits before a small fire he conjured. Elliane looks down at him than looks around. He pats the ground beside him and smiles gently. Elliane sits down beside the blood Elf and takes in his image. His hair was in a long black ponytail and his face was squared but youth kept. His body was pure muscle, almost like Crashers. He pulls out his cape from his small bag and turns to her holding up the fabric. Elliane slowly takes the cloth and wraps it around her. The sun had already set and the moon began to rise.

"Are...you going to kill me?"

Elliane asks unsure if he can understand. He reaches over and pets her head. He smiles again and points deeper into the woods. He rubs her shoulder than stares back at the fire. Elliane dips into the cape and shivers. She looks over at where they had come from. Still no Crash or Ellyn, or Sandtor. She looks back at the fire to see that the blood elf was now cooking something over it.

"I should go now."

Elliane says carefully while cautiously standing. The blood elf grabs her hand and pulls her down again. He shakes his head and points at the deeper section of the woods.

"What is it?"

She asks looking up at him. He looks down at her with a confused look. She points where he pointed then lifts her arms in confusion. He stands abrubtly, stretching then kicking dirt over the fire. He puts his armor back on and waits for Elliane. She stands quickly and pulls off the cape passing it back to him. He shakes his head and drapes it back over her, then turns and runs into the woods. Seconds later he came back and motioned her to follow. She did.

"What do you mean she ran off?"

Crash almost yells as he slams Sandtor against the wall. Sandtor pushes him back and points where he had last seen her.

"Well, she can't have gotten far."

Ellyn grabs Crashs wrist before the hunters fist can hit Sandtor and he pulls him down the stairs ordering Sandtor to follow.

"We have to find her."

Crash pulls his wrist out of his grip and hurries ahead of the two into the woods. _Damn it Elliane, don't do this to me. Don't do this again._

I wish I could understand him.

Elliane stops suddenly and the blood elf looks back at her. _What if he's taking me to an ambush?_ She takes a step back and with the sudden look of fear on her face the blood elf understands. With a quick sigh and a roll of his eyes he grabs her by her fore arms and heaves her onto his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

Elliane screams knowing the blood elf would understand her some what. He ignores her though and proceeds deeper into the woods. Soon they were running into giant spiders that fell from the top of the cliffs surrounding them. He throws her down and stuns three of them then dashes towards them with his sword. Elliane watches for a few seconds then hurriedly stands and turns to run off.

"Aaaahhh..."

Elliane is barely able to let out as the humongous spider comes into her sight. She steps back into the blood elf who shoves her out of his way and sprints towards the beast. She watches from the ground how he expertly takes the beast down. It colapses heavily and he jumps off of the surface and tumbles onto the ground quickly rolling onto his feet. He turns to her and says something in Orcish. He slaps his hand to his forehead then grabs her arms looking her over for scars or cuts. He nods with a smile then grabs her wrist and begins to lead her away. She immediately slaps his hand away and begins the path back to Crash when suddenly she's stunned. She crashes onto the ground, all she can see is the blood elfs mail boots stomping over in her direction. She's lifted and hauled onto his shoulder where she mentally slaps herself for being so stupid.

The flames. The richest flames I've ever seen. Burn Storm wind, feed the flames.

Ivory turns to the giant orc starring at the burning City with her.

"It pains me to say this, but we can't watch this beauty for ever, let's go find that bitch."

She orders, the orc nods and summons his mount. Ivorys blood boils at the thought of killing the hunter, she couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4: Wolves and Frogs

**Took me 100 years to continue this...I don't know? I just woke up today and I was like...I'm gonna work on as many stories as I want to! I've been neglecting them too much. Ehehe! So here it is. Ehehe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Worldy De Warcraft! 0v0 totally worship Blizzard though so bleh! **

~Chapter 4 Wolves and Frogs~

Elliane awakes to the sight of the sun rising from the common ocean of red and orange. There was a light croaking beside her, and a grunting sound. She rolls over onto her side and stares into the black horizantal pupils of a green and red frog. Above the frog was the blood elf who was smiling down at her. She sits up quickly and stares at him then the frog.

"Are you going to kill that frog? I-I won't let you do that!"

Elliane says trying to grab the frog from his grip. He lifts the frog in one hand then her frog necklace in the other. He says something that makes him sound adorable then places the frog in her hands and crawls behind her. He begins saying something else as he lifts her hair onto her shoulder and slides the necklace around her neck. She stares at the frog nervously, the gentle sliding of his smooth fingers on her skin made her realise the necklace had already been attached and that now his fingers were sliding accross her neck and hauling her chin up gently to face his. She was entranced by his luminous green eyes that stared into her blue ones. She snaps out of the trans as his lips press against hers. She shoves him back with one hand, dropping the frog onto her lap. He scoots away, turning his gaze to the ground. Elliane looks around quickly, hoping that Crash would suddenly pop out from some where so he'd be able to protect her if the blood elf got too greedy. There was no sign of him though, and no sign of the blood elf preparing to attack. He simply crawls over to the fire and pulls out a few meats and spices.

"Where'd you find the frog?"

Elliane asks as if he could understand. He continues to cut the meat, ignoring her and plying over his actions in his mind. Elliane understands and stays quiet, looking off into the distance. She had no clue where they had come from, which direction would be safe, or which direction would lead to Crash. She sighs, the panicy screams at the top of her throat, and the tears burning behind her eyes. The blood elf stands and walks over to her, dropping to his knees infront of her. He lifts a twig and draws an image of a canine.

"What?"

He looks up at her and places his hand over his chest repeating a word over and over while pointing at the image. Elliane nods slowly.

"So...you're named after some type of canine?"

He stares at her with a blank expression, then starts with the word again. Elliane points down at the image then at the blood elf.

"Wolf?"

He stares at her then shrugs. Elliane nods again.

"So You're named after a canine, and you're letting me know that. So I can call you wolf?"

He sits back looking at her in confusion. Elliane nods.

"Wolf. I'm...Elliane..."

The blood elf shakes his head shrugging in confusion. Elliane stares off at the sky in thought.

"you can call me star, like my sister Estrella."

Elliane says drawing a star on the ground. Wolf nods placing his hand on her shoulder and saying something that rolled off his tongue in a beautiful tone. He says it again then the other word that was his name.

"So...where did you find the frog?"

Elliane asks lifting the frog so that Wolf could see it. Wolf takes it into his hand and begins to chuckle. He begins to say things, showing motions as he swooped his arms over and under, then slapped the frog and to his face and faked a couple of screams. Elliane watches amused as he explains to her his adventure with the frog.

"Not easy."

Elliane stares at Wolf in disbelief. He smiles unsure if he had said the right thing. Elliane cracks a smile.

"You know darnassian! You've been lying to me this whole time? That's amasing! But please take me back to Crash now!"

Wolf stares at her with a "Wow" face, not at all expecting that she'd blow off on him for saying the few darnassian words he knew. Ellianes smile fades after realising he knew nothing of what she said. She smiles blushing a bit as he lets out a loud laugh, shaking his head and gripping his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5: Hemlock

**So the name Coyote is pernounced: Ki-yote! :D Thank you! Also, uhm...I wrote this chapter in one of my classes so if it's short that'd make sense.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Worldy De Warcraft! 0v0 totally worship Blizzard though so bleh! **

Crash paces back and forth, his fingers hanging onto his bottom lip as he bit away at his shaved nails. Ellyn was beside him sighing every time he'd let out a painful whine from biting his nail too short. Sandtor wasn't there with them, he'd herthed back into town to get some supplies and until he returned could they proceed with rescuing Elliane.

"Why? Why'd Sandtor have to go now? That guy has Elliane! Anything could happen to her!"

Ellyn sighs.

"I know but, we're starving, dehydrated, and growing really weak...and honestly, you haven't gotten much sleep these past days, if you were to fight this guy you'd fall asleep in his lap right away. Talk about sneak attack."

Crash rolls his eyes, dropping to his knees and unsheathing his sword. He lays it in his lap and grabs a nearby rock.

"I FUCKING SWEAR ELLYN, if that bastard does anything to her, I'll **kill** him EVEN IN HIS AFTER LIFE."

Ellyns eyes widen and he backs away from Crash.

"I mean fucking seriously. I fucking spent days dieing in the snow down at IronFordge just to find her, and when I'm finally reunited with her, she's lost her memory. WHAT'S WORST? A fucking blood elf steals her away!"

"Actually she ran off with him."

Ellyn bites his tongue as Crash stiffens, then his shoulders sag.

"And that's...supposed to make me feel better? What if...he's...nice to her or something...and...she falls in love with him..."

"No, Crash, that won't happen. The Goddess Elune sent you on this quest to find her only because she wanted **you** to find her."

Crash looks over his shoulder, tears in his eyes.

"Why is it that the one thing I hold closest...always gets taken away?"

Ellyn stands, takes a couple steps until he was beside Crashers and plops down at his side, pulling him into a one-arm-hug.

"The battle you're willing to fight for her will make her come to her senses. IF not, she's fall back in love with you."

Crash leans into Ellyns arms, eyes shut and mouth clenched in anger.

"I'll kill him if he touches her."

Elliane holds her air with fear, her arms looped around Wolfs neck as he carried her down the side of the mountain. Above them were the giant spiders again, crawling down like experts and occasionally jumping. These, unlike the first ones, were only as high as the Wolfs hip, which for Elliane was still pretty big. Every time one of them let itself fall at Wolf Elliane used her thorn spell to trap it against the wall. And when it was more than one, he'd used a spell she'd never seen before and the spiders would all go up in flames.

"We're almost there!"

Elliane cheers though Wolf can't understand her. Finally, with one quick glance at the fast approaching ground Wolf lets go of the rocks, pulling Elliane into a tight hug and tumbling the rest of the way down.

Elliane groans as she sits up, a trail of blood running down his nose from her forehead and dripping off of her chin. Beside her was Wolf, unconscious or most likely dead.

"Wolf...hey...Wolf.."

Elliane pulls him onto her lap as loud sounds come from behind bushes. Elliane wraps one arm over his chest and outstretches the other one. She stares in shock as a figure comes into sight. If it wasn't an animal, she wouldn't be able to use her weak druid magic, the opponent would be too smart.

"Coyote!"

Another blood elf runs over to the two of them, lifting Wolf into his arms with little ease then turning back to Elliane.

"What are you doing in Horde territory?"

Ellianes eyes widen.

"Y-you can speak Darnassian?"

The man examines Elliane with his sharp eyes. Obviously he was very intelligent and wise, he didn't need the giant books hooked at his waist, or the finely sewed robes to make him seem the part.

"You must be the healer he went in search of."

"E-excuse me?"

He looks down at Wolf then back at Elliane.

"His younger brother was attacked by a giant beast, we're just ordinary hunters...and I'm only a warlock. We needed some one who could heal Hemlock without doubts."

Elliane stands up slowly.

"S-so that's why he was so urgent about getting me to come with him?"

"Must be, Hemlocks the only family he has left, now, please follow me, I'll take you to Hemlock."

Elliane nods following close behind.

%****%

Hemlock was a small teen boy, about fifteen. His hair was black and his eyes a faded shade of Jade. The boys skin was paler than usual and the bandage around his wounds was drenched in his blood. Elliane wasn't even sure if he was still alive as she sat beside him, not until he slowly turned his face to her. A look of pure fright flooded his face, he began to scream weakly and throw sorry attempts of getting away. The other blood elf left Wolfs side to pin Hemlock down gingerly. Elliane looks up at the blood elf with uncertainty.

"I-I don't know...if I can heal him..."

Elliane whispers holding her hands out over Hemlocks chest. The poor blood elf boy was frantically looking over at the blood elf with teary eyes. He seemed to think the blood elf was going to have Elliane kill Hemlock to stop the pain. The boy wasn't listening to his words though, only throwing his head around and screaming that word Wolf was saying when pointing to himself. A couple of Orcish words are said from behind Elliane, then Wolf was at her side, holding Hemlocks head in his bloody arms as he kissed his younger brothers forehead, surely telling him in Orc that everything was going to be okay. Finally the boy calmed down, staring only into his brothers eyes as Elliane cast the spell. Once they removed the bandage to make sure the wounds were completely sealed Wolf turned to Elliane and began to speak.

"Thank you Star, for saving Hemlock, it means so much to me, I'll be sure to return you to safety right away."

The other blood elf translates. Elliane nods. Hemlock jumps to his feet and outstretches his hand, helping Elliane to her feet then hugs her. She smiles and pats his back.

"Good luck Hemlock."

Elliane says patting his head, he grins, stepping back and giving his brother a fist bump. The other blood elf says something to Hemlock in which Hemlock hurries over to the mount that was tied to a tree.

"Coyote will see you home safely."

"Thank you...uhm..."

"Klor"

Elliane smiles. Thank Goddess Elune she would finally be returning to safety with Crashers.


End file.
